Broken English
by Kylux Is Gay
Summary: If you can reduce your lover into a mess that can't even speak their second language anymore, forget bronze, take the gold medal. THis is also a drabble.


What in the hell is WRONG with the people on this website!? Archive of our own has a steadily growing influx of Pietro x Clint! This is OWED.

I have more fanfics involving Pietro on my profile and on my Archive of our own account under the name, Tinker_Titan. Please Enjoy. *Fingers crossed*

* * *

It doesn't come as a surprise to Clint that Pietro isn't very experienced in the sex department. It doesn't make him love Pietro any less, though. He isn't so shallow.

He knows that for Pietro he isn't his first. The Sokovian told him that much, that he's his second.

Somewhere along the way in the Maximoff twins lives, Pietro eventually found some guy that he knew while they had stayed in some small town for a few months. Some guy that he thought was nice enough. It apparently ended in disaster, though when he tried to come onto Wanda in the end.

It's what lead to the end of their stay.

The first time Clint and Pietro had sex was about two weeks into their relationship. They promised themselves and Steve that they'd wait longer to do the do. Why Steve? Because when they began, Steve made them listen to a lecture about how people shouldn't focus their romance all in sex. 'Don't make it all about sex. The days don't need to be all about the physical aspect', he had said.

Which Clint understood, he didn't need to told in the first place. Passion isn't love, like cooking, no substance.

However, frustration has a habit of rearing its old head.

One stupid mission. A stupid mission that wouldn't give any of them a moments rest. Clint, Pietro, Tony, and Nat were assigned to go by boat to Africa; Apprehend some human traffickers. The information given had sucked its way down to the end of a Popsicle stick.

There were more people involved that had to be taken down, more weapons than perceived, and worse, more victims to be rescued than planned, making it harder to procure a place for them to stay until they could all be sorted through and get medical attention - among other things.

Clint almost was shot and Pietro took a dog bite to the thigh.

When they calmed down and Pietro got sorted out by Dr. Cho, Pietro had to track down Clint, finding him in Tony's kitchen. (He still finds it hard to be in his tower, his home)

And it seemed like that was a horrible idea at first. His intentions to ask if he was alright and watch a movie after turned into an argument worthy of Tony Stark vs Pepper Pots standards. Plates went flying and words minced.

Somehow, it turned into rough, angry sex against the fridge and a second round of make-up sex on the floor. Hands had pawed, nails scratched, and screams were heard by not only Jarvis.

It went against everything they promised. And it kept going against what they promised. Three to Four times a week.

But, the moment that matters.

Clint knows that he himself isn't too bad at having sex. Hell, screw too bad, he's pretty good. It's not something he focuses on, but it's a nice win.

But it's also nice to know that he can reduce Pietro to a blithering mess, unable to speak English.

"Дорогой Бог , Клинт !" SO damned good. Wonderful, with his hands gripping Clint's shoulders and one of Pietro's legs over Clint's shoulder. With Pietro's head layn back against the pillows on his bed, it makes it easier to mark up the paler skin in comparison to his own.

Pietro clamps down on Clint, pleased.

"Сильнее!" Pietro shouts. Clint can only guess he's doing something right and shifts his angle just a little bit-

"Ан!" The next thing Clint knows, Pietro's leg is off of his shoulder and there are arms around his neck, and they roll off of the bed in the bleach, blond's attempts at simply rolling them over. It doesn't deter Pietro in the least.

"Не останавливайся!" Pietro shouts as he grinds down, taking more of Clint inside of himself.

So good.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. Please, leave a comment.


End file.
